Daughter of a hero
by Alpha Dragon
Summary: King Lief's daughter, Angela, is very angry after her father is poisoned by an elf. Now she leaves the castle to find her own adventure. (I suck at summaries)


The sun began to rise, casting a long shadow across the small town. The princess awoke early that day so that she may sneak out of the palace for a while. She followed through with her plan and was leaving the town by sunrise. She did this once every week or so. This time though, it was very different.  
  
As she entered the forest just outside of town she met someone she had not planned to. It was her brother, Endon. "Come home, Angela. Or I'll be forced to tell mother and father that you've been sneaking out." Endon spoke.  
"Endon, how did you-" Angela stuttered.  
"I've known for months, It's not impossible to find out. I wake up early too, you know." Her brother replied. Angela didn't want to disobey him. But she didn't want to go back to the castle. She had brought her crossbow; maybe she could frighten Him enough to make him leave her alone. She drew the crossbow and aimed it straight at her brother's heart. "Let me pass, Brother. I don't want to use this, but I will if I have to." Angela said, her voice was cold. He gave her an 'is that the best you can do' look and revealed the mythril armor under his clothes. She lowered her crossbow, she could never pierce mythril banded mail. She put her crossbow back to her waist and followed Her brother home.  
  
King Lief spoke loudly and clearly to everyone in the entire city. Angela sat in a chair next to her brother; these speeches always bored her. She wished that he would just stop speaking altogether. Unfortunately, she got her wish. Just as she was beginning to daydream about an adventure, her father grew silent and fell backward. Angela snapped to attention and saw what had caused the king to stop speaking. There, an arrow was lodged in his chest. The priests, clerics, and acolytes all rushed him into the hospital wing. After the arrow was pulled out, no matter how many healing charms were cast. The wound would not heal. They came to a conclusion that the arrow was tipped with poison, elvish poison.  
  
Angela stormed out of the castle, determined to kill each and every elf she saw. She walked into the home of an elven woman and her children. She shot the woman and her eldest child with her crossbow and slit the throat of her baby. She was leaving when someone jumped in front of her. She looked at his ears. He wasn't an elf, but he wasn't human. He must have been a half elf. He was holding a bow in one hand and in the other he held a deer by the waist. His silvery blonde hair covering his right eye. He was whistling to himself until he met Angela's gaze. He looked past her to see his mother and two sisters slaughtered on the ground. He looked back into Angela's eyes, his beautiful green eyes filled with hatred and malice. He kicked her backward and onto the ground. He then dropped the deer and drew an arrow from the quiver on his back and aimed it straight at Angela's chest. He fired and his aim was true. The arrow shot straight through her chest and out the other side. She let out a gasp and grabbed at the arrow. She broke the end off and reached behind her to pull it from her back. She had it grasped and was pulling at it when another arrow whizzed by her head. She pulled harder and ripped the arrow from her body. She lifted her crossbow and shot the half elf in the leg. He collapsed and moaned in pain. She used this time to escape. She escaped to the castle gates, sat down there and began casting a healing charm on the wound. She wondered who the half elf was. She didn't care though. All she knew was that she wanted to leave. She didn't have a clue as to why. All she knew was that she had to.   
  
She leapt off the wall and outside the town. She was carrying enough food for a month. She had her crossbow at one side and a knife at the other. She wore crossbow bolts on her back in an arrow quiver. She ran to the forest. Determined never to turn back. About an hour into the forest, she began hearing a voice. She recognized it immediately as her mother's. "But why would she be all the way out here?" Angela thought. She walked forward and saw that it was indeed, her mother. She was talking to a crow. She seemed to call it Kree. She also had her pet Filli on her shoulder. Why would she be talking to a crow though. She began to move, trying to get away from her mother. She was as quiet as could be. But her mother still heard her. "Who's there? I'm warning you. I am armed. Show yourself or I'll make you!" She called out as she drew both of her daggers. Angela didn't want to get hurt so she did show herself. She walked out of the bushes. But before she could say anything to her mother. She saw something behind her. A face. It was the half elf she fought before! 


End file.
